yurionicefandomcom-20200222-history
A Tales of Sleeping Prince
A Tales of Sleeping Prince is composed by Tarou Umebayashi and features the vocals of American J-R&B singer AISHA. Georgi Popovich performs his free skate to this song during the Cup of China. Lyrics English= Tell me now it's dark There is no star in the sky Where are you? Why are you leaving me? Let me hear you say Let me be your love··· Show me your heart I see the brighter sky I'll give you my heart Let me be the one··· I'll always be, be there for you I promised to save you, I'll save you now Oh baby I'm coming You're not alone I promised to save you, I'll save you now Wake me up! No matter what I'll save you now Wake me up! No matter what I'll kiss you now Wake me up! No matter what I'll save you now Wake me up! No matter what I'll kiss you now I'll always be, be there for you I promised to save you, I'll save you now Oh baby I'm coming you're not alone I promised to save you, I'll save you now You always make me strong, I'm not alone I promised to save you, I'll save you now Oh, baby I'm coming through the dark I promised to save you, I'll save you now Wake me up··· |-| Kanji= ねぇ教えて　真っ暗なんだ 空には星一つない 君はどこなの？ なぜ私を置いていくの？ 君の声を聴かせて 愛したいだけなんだ··· 君の心をみせて 輝く星が見えるよ 私の心をあげよう 君の運命の人になりたいんだ いつも、いつだって君の味方さ だから君を救うと約束するよ、今すぐ救ってあげるから Oh ベイビー、今行くよ 君は一人じゃない 君を救うと約束するよ、今すぐ救ってあげるから 私を起こして！ 何があっても、君を救ってみせる 目覚めさせて！ どんなことがあっても、君にキスしてみせる 私を起こして！ 何があっても、君を救ってみせる 目覚めさせて！ どんなことがあっても、君にキスしてみせる いつも君の味方さ だから君を救うと約束するよ、今すぐ救ってあげるから Oh ベイビー、今行くよ 君は一人じゃない 君を救うと約束するよ、今すぐ救ってあげるから 君の存在が私を強くしてくれる、私は一人じゃない だから君を救うと約束するよ、今すぐ救ってあげるから Oh ベイビー、暗闇を抜けて今行くよ 君を救うと約束するよ、今すぐ救ってあげるから 私を起こして |-| Romaji= Nee oshiete makkurana nda Sora ni wa hoshi hitotsu nai Kimi wa dokona no? Naze watashi o oite iku no? Kiminokoe o kika sete Aishitai dakena nda··· Kimi no kokoro o misete Kagayaku hoshi ga mieru yo Watashi no kokoro o ageyou Kimi no unmei no hito ni naritai nda Itsumo, itsu datte kiminomikata sa Dakara kimi o sukuu to yakusoku suru yo, ima sugu sukutte agerukara Oh beibī, ima iku yo Kimi wa hitorijanai Kimi o sukuu to yakusoku suru yo, ima sugu sukutte agerukara Watashi o okoshite! Nani ga atte mo, kimi o sukutte miseru Mezame sasete! Donna koto ga atte mo, kimi ni kisu shite miseru Watashi o okoshite! Nani ga atte mo, kimi o sukutte miseru Mezame sasete! Donna koto ga atte mo, kimi ni kisu shite miseru Itsumo kiminomikata sa Dakara kimi o sukuu to yakusoku suru yo, ima sugu sukutte agerukara Oh beibī, ima iku yo Kimi wa hitorijanai Kimi o sukuu to yakusoku suru yo, ima sugu sukutte agerukara Kimi no sonzai ga watashi o tsuyoku shite kureru, watashi wa hitorijanai Dakara kimi o sukuu to yakusoku suru yo, ima sugu sukutte agerukara Oh beibī, kurayami o nukete ima iku yo Kimi o sukuu to yakusoku suru yo, ima sugu sukutte agerukara Watashi o okoshite Trivia * A more grammatically accurate name of this piece would likely be "Tale(s) of a Sleeping Prince". Category:Music Category:Anime Category:Media Category:Free Skate